gtarevenge chapter 1
by simonkidd2008
Summary: a guy called simon tong,escapes from the prison,to find out that his son has been kidnapped.escaping and running from some of the top wanted mobboses and some of the most wanted drug runners in this story.please reveiw so i can get in touch with you thank


Grand theft auto: revenge

Grand theft auto: revenge

Chapter 1: The meeting of Ryan and Josh and the escape

Simon Tong (A.K.A S.T) is a poor English fellow, whose parents were Japanese and killed by the top man, Vinnie Johnson, the governor at the high security prison at Lincoln. While in this time, Vinnie pinned a gruesome murder on S.T, the death of Laura Thompson, the hooker who always waited outside of the dunkin donut shop on Fourth Street. On that night, when she died, S.T was at home but his car, a maroon coloured range rover with 18" alloys was stolen and must have been by some one who fell out with S.T but that night, he called the police to report this incident and was told to wait for some one to come round in the morning but when the next day came, S.T was excused of the murder of Laura Thompson, according to the file. Laura had been suffocated but every knew that Simon wouldn't of suffocated someone, but all he's done is shot some one in the leg but come on, it's not a murder.

Soon as he found out it was Vinnie Johnson, he decided to plan to kill him, by torture and when the guard found out in the prison, S.T was moved to more secure part of Lincoln prison but because of the note what he has put into the governor, a transfer application. But once the governor asked for a meeting to discuss about the transfer, he realised it was him, the person who was pinned for the murder of Laura Thompson. He had to call of the meeting as he knew, he would lash out, so he decided this jerk, S.T had to be gone, finished, and never to be seen again as on his file, it says he's mentally ill. The guards who wait out side of the door can see Vinnie hesitating as they wonder what' wrong but soon enough, they find out. When they do the search to find any concealed weapons, they find S.T's file on the desk. When they read it, the message in the back, saying that

"he needs help but there's nothing that the prison can do, we call for an execution."

They knew that the governor wanted Simon Tong getting rid off. Soon as they close the file and put it back on to the desk in the same place as they fount it, the governor just walked in and shouted,

"What the hell you doing here?"

"Sir, your all clear, we just want to now about the execution of this, Simon Tong"

"That's nothing"

"Well, that's not what the file said"

"If you want to keep your job, drop the subject"

"Yes, sir!"

As the guards walked out, he pulled out the file looking for the secret document of the execution of Simon Tong, it was missing. Being 9:30pm, he walked out to find the two guards, which has stole the document, but only one is outside the door,

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where josh is; I think he went to the piss pot mate"

"Arghh" cried the governor

As he follows the governor to find S.T's cell.

He finds the document on the floor , laying next to it, was Ryan Ryband, the security guard who stole the document, both legs cut. He saw him in agony and the other guard calls for assistance, as they look inside of the cell, they see a note,

"Bloody hell" whispers josh to Vinnie.

"Don't get carried away" Vinnie replies and then he says,

"I want him dead, and no problems, do you get it"

"Yes sir!"

Josh quickly reports a code red situation on the walkie talkie,

"code red, code red, fire at will, target-Simon tong, repeat- Simon tong, be advised, use caution, he's considered armed and dangerous. Over"

As everyone gets this call, Josh presses the button to make the siren sound, then he takes the butt of the gun and hits Vinnie across the back of head while he looks at Ryan, feeling sorry for him. Vinnie cries as he hits the floor, he lays flat faced on the floor, with a small amount of blood surrounding the bald shiny head of Vinnie.

"I'm sorry Gov, I had to, you would of become a murderer" stutters josh.

"Aw, come on lets let everyone out" shouts Ryan,

"Ok" replies josh nervously, watching the blood pour out of his legs.

As he presses the release button for all the prisoners, Vinnie starts to get up, in pain, while shouting at the guard, not to press the release button. He presses the button and releases the 146 prisoners into the centre of the barricaded fortress, while releasing a load of chaos. As Ryan limps towards the gate, a body has fell in front of him, he and josh hear the cracking of most of his bones in that body of Sean dean. Sean dean, an x marine was chucked off the second story by Matty Winston, an other x-marine, who was convicted other drug and alcohol abuse. All the guards could mainly here, is the swearing of the prisoners like:

Fuck you, fuck off and you Bastered and also the occasional cunt.

When Josh finally opened the gateway, he dragged the wounded Ryan, out of the riot. Soon as he looks back to see the empty corridor, he realises that he had sounded the alarm which makes all officers become part of the riot squad. Any guard found not in this room or who's not dressed in uniform will be captured, shot injured or even dead. When they realise if they try running down the corridor towards the, evolved guards, they will probably be mistakenly shot for an escapee prisoner.

"Fucking open up this gate you cowards, let me out of here, before I die!"

"Fuck you ass hole" replies Ryan,

Soon another prisoner takes Vinnie by the shoulders and throws him through the mesh fence, completely taking down the gateway.

"Shit, we need to get out of here"

"We knew that Josh, when we thought about this, all along" gasping Ryan.

Blood was trickling everywhere as they watch the riot guards run past them, and as they tilted their heads towards the centre of the chaos, they see more bodies and more blood running into the gutter next to them. By coincidence, they look up to see a rush off blood, splash at them, seeing this, as it goes every where, from the balcony to ground level. Six prisoners run towards Ryan and josh but soon as they run for the escape, they slip on all the blood which has been spread about on the floor. Ryan, points to show where josh needs to take him. Soon as they get up, they see Simon tong run past, he turns round and he helps to move Ryan to a safe place.

"Thanks" Josh says

As they move through the demoralising corridor, they start to hear the thunder, of the running security, and then the yelling.

"Come on, destroy these Fuckers, and don't let any escape"

"Yes sir" quickly replies the guard.

About ten armed guards run down the corridor, heading towards the three of them. S.T tries to drag the injured, Ryan, round the next corner. Soon as Josh runs round the corner, the guards run round from the next corner, from where there from. As the guards run round from the right, Josh has been sawn by the guards, with a drawn gun. They let there massive M16 rip and launch some smoke grenades on the M203 grenade launcher. S.T has to say quickly

"Where do I go now, to get out of here, trust me, I'll come back. I've got some business to do."

"Go down the corridor, and keep left for three lefts, understand?

"Yes then?"

"You'll see an gate, take these and use this key"

"Ok"

"follow the corridor to the main gate and turn right, after their you'll be at the main gate, I don't know how your going to escape after that, as that is mainly guarded by all the biggest guards" josh tries to quickly explain.

As S.T goes, round the first left, 6 shots where fired but, when he looked behind him, Josh and Ryan were trying to run in the same direction. As S.T watched them struggle, Josh let 3, 40 calibre rounds out of his standard issue Glock 22 issue.

"Hang on" Simon quickly said,

"Just go" replied Josh nervously, trying not to give the guards a hint.

"I put you into this mess, and I'm going to get you out, alive or not"

He takes Ryan over his shoulders remembering to take the next left and then the left after that. Josh shoots 3 more rounds and shouts to turn right instead.

"Turn right and we might be able to get better chances" shouts Josh,

"Ok" replies Simon.


End file.
